I'm Not Broken I'm Right Here
by 1095-Libra Princess
Summary: Utau is afraid of losing Kukai. She confronts him about this after her concert. Short, but the story is better than the summary. Please read! Kutau, of course.


All rights go to the company 'Peach Pit'. I own only the words of this fan fiction.

* * *

><p><em>Walk home with me after the concert.<em>

_I wanna talk to you about something._

_-Utau_

The blond idol sat on a snow-covered bench outside the Easter Stadium. She hadn't been there long, not really; but it felt like centuries to her. Her manager, Yukari, offered her a ride back home which she refused. "I'm waiting for someone." She replied.

"Utau!" called the familiar voice of her boyfriend. The pop idol almost immediately stood up and her face brightened; but once reality set in her expression loosened into worry. She looked away from the jock and crossed her arms. "You're late." She whined.

Kukai laughed softly, scratching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, well, sorry about that. It was quite the crowd tonight; it took me forever just to find the exits." He explained. "So you ready to go?"

"I've been ready to go for thirty-five minutes."

"Hey, I said I was sorry…"

After a moment or so the two teens managed to laugh it off, despite the heavy atmosphere only the idol new about. As the two started to walk to her apartment Utau couldn't help but stare at the oblivious soccer player, stare at how… _broken_ he was.

It had been about a week since Kukai was released from the hospital after a recent car crash he had been caught in the middle of. He was unconscious for about two weeks and was told to take painkillers for the next three.

He acted as if it were nothing; although he still had bandages wrapped around his head, his arms and his chest, his usual smile was plastered on his lips as if nothing had happened.

Utau looked down at her feet losing all of her ability, her will, to walk any further. Kukai almost instantly noticed her absence from his side and stopped to turn and face her. "What's wrong?" he asked curious. He noticed the upset look on her face and became worried. "Are you sick?" he walked a little closer to her.

The moment she felt his mummified hand on her forehead she felt as if her heart had jumped into her throat. "I'm fine." She managed to say and push his hand away. Kukai's expression turned into concern, staring her down, wondering why she refused to look him in the eye.

Utau's brow dropped into a saddening look. "It's just…" she said. She flinched, she didn't know why. She cursed at herself. She couldn't say it after all.

"Is it because I look like this?"

Her purple orbs of eyes widened. She wasn't expecting such a blunt question. When Utau looked up she noticed the soccer player had rolled up both of his jacket sleeves revealing his bandaged arms. She didn't know what to say, no, no words would come out of her mouth. She stared at him for the longest time.

"This is nothing." Kukai assured her with a grin.

"It is not nothing!" Utau suddenly exclaimed. The soccer player's eyes widened if ever so slightly. The blonde's hands had been clenched into fists as she tried to avoid all eye contact; she was trembling. "You could've died that day. What then? I'd be left all alone… again."

Kukai couldn't tell how long exactly, but that she's been hurting inside. The tears had begun to stream down her frozen cheeks and he thought it'd be better to let her spill out what she's been bottling up inside her this whole time. He closed the gap between them by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him, destroying any space there was between them.

"If you were gone I… I…" Utau clenched the back of his jacket pulling him even closer to her, if that were possible. All words ceased as the silence was only broken by Utau's light sobs.

"I'm still here, right?" Kukai asked gently, his hot breath trailing down the idol's neck. "I'm not going anywhere." He said the two finally pulled away. He lightly wiped her tears away and just stared at her for a moment before gently kissing her on the lips. "I'm not broken. I'm right here." He told her.

Utau stared at him for the longest time, getting lost in his emerald eyes. She smiled faintly. "I know that."

"You know… maybe you're not such a kid after all."

"What the…? I thought we agreed you'd stop calling me that…"

* * *

><p>A little short, I'm fully aware of this. Anyway, I personally think it's cute; I'd write more but I got to go to bed. School in the morning.<p> 


End file.
